As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Packaging devices for use in shipping objects such as information handling systems and other electronic devices may include packaging cushions that are placed within a shipping box for shipping. Common packaging cushion arrangements include cushions formed of foamed plastic, cushions formed from complex assemblies of multiple die-cut corrugated sheets, and cushions formed from molded pulp fiber. Typical electronic devices that may be shipped using packaging cushions include notebook and desktop computers, scanners, DVD players, etc. These types of devices often have a thickness edge dimension value that is less than the dimensional value of the other edges (e.g., length and width edges), such that the packing configuration that yields the minimum packing volume and packing material enclosure area is a configuration that acts to enclose and support the packed device by the thickness and width edges. However, since such a packing configuration also yields the smallest load area, it also experiences the highest pressure (force per packing material surface area) when under a stacking load.